Forbiden Love
by XxX FairyDust XxX
Summary: Two wolves, two packs, one forbiden love


By: Elizabeth Kathleen Gilbert

Chapter 1:

First Meeting

Taylor woke up with the sun hitting her right into the eyes. She yawned and stretched. She hadn't moved all night. She hadn't slept well either. Everyone had been up, howling to the other pack to keep off of their territory. She hadn't done that. She had flattened her ears, put her paws over her ears but nothing kept the howls out. All night long was the yipping and barking of her pack members. She almost wanted to rip her ears off.

Anyway, she got up and went straight out. She was subordinate. Which meant that she was the Alpha's daughter. She was pure white. Once every full moon, though, she got a tad of blue here and there. The shaman, Winter, said that she was gifted ever sense she was born. Winter was Taylor's best and loyalist friend. Taylor couldn't think of anyone other than Winter to be friends with.

Now, Taylor was lost in thought and didn't see where she was going. She ran into a tree at the border line of their pack and their enemy pack. She shook her head and headed to the water hole that they shared with the other pack.

When she got there, she saw another wolf on their territory. He was pitch black. Taylor new that he wasn't part of her pack. She would have to run him off. She growled and lowered her ears. He then looked up and lowered his head, "Um…" he started. Taylor growled, perking her ears up now. He looked down, lowering his eyes, "Wait, before you kill me, I have something for Midnight," he barked. Midnight was Taylor's mother, "What?" she asked, tilting her head to one side, "Well, I can't tell you," he growled, "I'm her daughter, tell me now before I run you off of my territory!" she growled, taking a step forward, showing her teeth. He lowered his head again. Taylor figured that he must've been a scapegoat, "What is it?" she growled again. He sighed, "We want your territory, beware, were coming," he said and then he jumped onto his side of the territory and he walked off. Taylor thought for a moment before running off.

When she arrived back at camp, she ran to her mother, "Mom, enemy has sent a message," she informed her, "What?" Midnight asked, "We want your territory, beware, were coming," Taylor replayed the moment in her mind over and over. Midnight jumped up, "Thank you," she dipped her head and jumped up the rocky cliff to where Silent Moon lay, sunning himself. Silent Moon was the Alpha male. AKA Taylor's dad.

Taylor didn't leave until Silent Moon new about what was going on. When he called a meeting, she sat where she had before. Winter sat beside her, her white coat shining in the sunlight. When Silent Moon quieted the crowed, he looked at them all with his yellow eyes, "Everyone, enemy has sent message. We want your territory, beware, were coming," that sent ripples of whispers everywhere. When Silent Moon quieted them down again, he started talking again, "Everyone who is strong enough to fight must prepare to fight! Even the one's that are learning must be ready!" he howled. Howls followed.

The next hour or so, all of the wolves were ready. Winter and Taylor among them. They were all ready, ready for the fight. They could almost smell the blood that will fall. They all growled under their breath, ready for anything. Then, came the attack words from the other side of the territory and Taylor jumped into action. She didn't care who she killed, they would save their territory though. Fur was flying. Teeth where everywhere. As was blood. Taylor looked franticly everywhere for Winter. Winter wasn't much younger that Taylor, she only worried. Then, she was hit in the stomach, making her gasp for air. When she found who it was, it was the black wolf that told her the message. He got off of her for a moment and jumped to another wolf. Taylor shook her head and found a free female wolf. She jumped onto the back of her, biting her flank. She yelped and ran off. Taylor sighed and looked around to see most of the wolves fleeing. Soon, there weren't any wolves around, "This isn't the last of us!" they barked, "I'd like to see ya' try!" Taylor barked back with a snicker before leaving for camp.

Taylor laid down in her den with the rest of the pack. She had, had a long day and she wanted some sleep. She found out that she had a fractured back paw. Winter put it in a splint made of wood bark. Taylor had begged Winter not to do it but Winter did anyway. Taylor's paw didn't even hurt. _Oh well_, she thought, yawning and setting her head on her paws, _All I need right now is some sleep_. She told herself, settling down for a good night's rest.

Taylor's feet were thudding on the hard ground when she stopped. She looked across a crick that she had come up to, to see the black wolf. He seemed just as surprised to see her as she did him, "H-hi," he whispered. Taylor looked at his blue eyes, "Hi, she replied. Now, the wolf had crossed the crick, "I've never got to introduce myself. I'm Zane," he dipped his head, "Taylor," she replied, dipping her head in turn, "Why are you here?" she asked. He shrugged, "I don't know. All I know is that I have to leave camp tomorrow night," he looked at his paws. Taylor took a step forward, "Me too," she replied.

Taylor's eyes flickered open, "What the?" she whispered, looking around, _It was only a dream_, she huffed to herself as she got up. When she walked out, she found that it was very chilly out. The wind whipped at her face. She lifted up her back leg and started walking on. Then, Winter came up to her, "How's the leg?" she asked, "Fine," Taylor replied, laying down with a huff for Winter to inspect it, "I really don't need this!" Taylor grumbled under her breath, "No, if you don't have this on it, it won't ever get better," Winter said firmly. Taylor growled when Winter was finished. Taylor started walking out of the camp, "Where are you going?" it was Victor. One of the meanest wolves, "Out for a walk," Taylor replied, pushing him aside. He growled and jumped on her tail which made Taylor yelp, "Stop it, Victor! Why do you hate me so much?" she asked, breaking her tail free, "Because you're easy to mess with," he growled. Taylor rolled her eyes, and walked on, "I'm not a pup anymore, Victor," she growled. Victor jumped in front of Taylor, "What was that?" he asked. Taylor growled and jumped onto him, pinning him to the ground, "Don't mess with me," she whispered in his ear before stalking off.

Soon, Taylor came to the crick where she had seen Zane. She looked around, her ears perked up, listening for any paw steps. Soon, she heard some. She looked forward, straining her eyes but it was only a deer. It jumped over the crick and Taylor crouched down. When the buck got close she pounced and killed it swiftly. She thought about taking it back to camp but stopped when she heard real paw steps. She turned around to see Zane, "Hey," he said. Taylor dropped the buck, "I had a dream about you yesterday," she told him, "Yeah, I know, I was there," he said. Taylor closed her eyes, "Yeah, I guess you were… Sorry, I'm still a little drowsy," she said, looking across the crick at his blue eyes. He had beautiful blue eyes. They were brighter than ice on the lake. Then, Taylor shook her head, _Don't fall in love. You're not falling in love with an enemy wolf. You're not falling in love with an enemy wolf. You're not falling in love with an enemy wolf._ she told herself, "Everything ok?" he asked. Taylor opened her eyes, "Yeah, everything in great! Perfect even!" she said, walking right up to the crick, "So, you have to leave tonight, huh?" she asked. He nodded, "And you do too, huh?" he asked. Taylor nodded, "What for?" he asked, "I usually just get blue in places like on my back, my paws," she sighed and waited for him to say why he had to go, "Really? I only get white on my throat," he barked. Taylor nodded, "If you have to go, and I have to go, should we meet here? I mean, it's something other than sleeping in the cold forest all night," she told him. He blinked, "I'd like that," and with that, he walked away.

Taylor couldn't believe that she was going to see Zane once again. She didn't know the feeling that she was feeling. Personally, she really didn't care though, she was only happy. When she ran into Winter with the deer still hanging from her jaws, she stopped her, "You have to leave tonight, take that with," she nodded toward the buck. "Yes," she dipped her head and set the buck on the ground, "You only have a couple more minutes before the sun sets. Say your goodbye's, Taylor. We'll see you tomorrow," Winter told Taylor. Taylor nodded and said her goodbye's to her parents and everyone else in the camp.

When she left, Winter licked her ear, "Bye," she whispered and Taylor bounded off. Soon, Taylor got to the crick where Zane had informed her to be. She sat down and started eating while the last of the sun's rays disappeared. Now, Taylor had blue on her tail, paws, hip, head, and muzzle. When she finished her share of the buck, she heard paw steps. She looked across the crick to see a black wolf with white under his muzzle and on his neck. After a second, Taylor realized that it was Zane. His blue eyes rested on her. He was beautiful. Handsome even. Taylor jumped up and gestured him over with a flick of her tail. Zane gratefully jumped over the crick like it was only a stream.

When he joined her, he laid down beside her, looking up at the stars, "I didn't think you'd come," he mumbled. Taylor barked a laugh, "Oh, I don't lie!" she barked a laugh once again and Zane got up and sat beside her again, "Is that for me?" he asked. Taylor nodded, "Yes, I ate some but I left the rest for you… I hope it's enough," she sighed with relief when he nodded and started eating.

Once he was finished, he licked his lips and sat up, admiring Taylor's eyes. Through Taylor's eyes, the moment was perfect. Then, she shook her head, "No," she whispered, "What?" Zane asked, "No!" she barked, "We can't fall in love! We can't! You're from a rival pack! We can't!" she barked, "What?" he asked again, "Why can't we? I mean, it could be forbidden… I don't know, please, don't make this harder than it should be! Please," he looked into her eyes again. Taylor looked at the grass, "I'm sorry," she started, "I'm…. I've just never been in love and… what if we get caught? I can't be banned from my pack!" she almost howled, "Shh!" Zane growled, "It's ok. It's new for me too. I've never been loved. I don't even know where my parent are," he laid down, his ears drawn back. Taylor assumed that he was thinking about his parent.

Taylor then laid beside him, "But, I'm willing to try this. As long as know one knows about it, I think we'll be safe," Taylor looked at him, hope in her eyes, "Alright," he announced and they both laid there, their tails intertwined.

Chapter 2:

What to do now?

The next day, they both went back to their camps. They were both back to normal but, they both missed each other terribly. Especially Taylor. So, they had promised to sneak out every night to see each other. It was risky, but, they would do it for love.

"So, what did you do last night?" Winter asked happily looking at Taylor's leg, "Fine. It was…. Very…. Boring. No one out there to talk to is really boring, you know?" Taylor asked. Winter nodding, taking off the split, "Yeah. I hate being alone. That's why I bring you everywhere I have to go alone," Winter said. Taylor yawned, "So, I don't need that silly thing on anymore?" Taylor asked. Winter shook her head, "Nope! It's all healed!" Taylor jumped up, "Yippee!" she barked hopping all around. Winter sighed, "Glad your paw is better?" she asked. Taylor nodded, "Indeed!" Taylor wiggled her back leg, "I'm going hunting!" Taylor yipped as she ran out.

First, Taylor lifted her nose for a scent. First, she scented a raccoon then, she scented a bear. Taylor looked around for the huge beast. When she saw it, she ran back in and got the best hunters and they ran up for the kill.

The bear didn't give much of a fight. It swatted once or twice but really never tried to stay alive. Soon, the bear was down and dead, "Take it back to camp!" Taylor ordered. Victor was among the wolves that took the bear down, "Don't order me!" he growled, "Would you like my father to know that you wouldn't take order's from his daughter?" Taylor growled. Victor shuffled his paws and then walked off. Taylor lifted her head and she scented for the raccoon. When she found it, she pounced and killed it with a swift bite to the neck. Then, she hid it in a crevice inside of a tree. And she went and killed a couple more deer.

When she came back, she kept the raccoon that she caught and ate it. It was almost night time. So, she ate and went to sleep. When she awoke, it was nearly midnight. She crept out of her sleeping place and ran towards the way to the crick. When she got there, she looked franticly for Zane. When she turned around, he was there behind her, "I thought you wouldn't come," he whispered, "I almost fell asleep," she told him, "Ah! So, we have lovers her, now don't we?" came a voice that Taylor new too well. Victors.

Then, Zane stepped in front of Taylor, growling, "Victor! Leave! Why did you follow me?" Taylor growled. Victor then showed himself. His dark eyes shining with happiness, "I heard someone leave," he barked simply. Taylor only barked a laugh, "Sure! And I'm a human!" she growled. Victor took a step forward. Zane growled harder, "No need to thank me, Taylor. If you never see this wolf again, I won't tell your father," he stretched, yawning, "Why would you tell my father! He wouldn't believe you! He never has!" Taylor stepped forward, ready to jump at Victor any second.

Victor then jumped onto Taylor. Taylor was pinned. Then, Zane jumped onto Victor's back, rolling him off of Taylor. Taylor jumped to help Zane. She bit Victor's tail, then flank. He whimpered. Now, Zane had Victor pinned. Growling, Zane said, "Never, ever, do I want to see your face around her again!" he growled. Victor nodded in agreement, "And I you!" he said and Victor got out of Zane's clutches and ran off.

Taylor looked up at Zane, "What do we do now? What if he tells my father?" Taylor asked. Zane licked Taylor's cheek, "It'll be alright," he assured her, "It's going to be alright," it almost sounded like he was trying to convince himself too. Taylor sighed, "If you say so," she licked his ear and ran off, "Bye," Zane whispered, jumping the crick.

When Zane got back to his camp, he was pushed, "Black Dragon want's you," a female wolf, Bargain, whispered. Zane took a deep breath and went to Black Dragon's den, "Sir?" he asked as he stepped in, "Ah, Zane. You've been out a lot, haven't you?" Black Dragon turned around with no other than Victor beside him, "I've heard that you have a forbidden love on your hands, hmm?" he asked. Zane looked at Victor, then at Black Dragon again, "Why would you believe such a thing? He's from a rival pack! He's trying to rip us apart," Zane growled the last part. Then, Black Dragon thought for a moment, "I believe you're correct, Zane," Black Dragon looked at Victor with hatred in his eyes and, right before Zane, killed Victory. Zane nodded his way out.

When he was out, everyone looked at him like he was dead but, Black Dragon came out after him and leapt up, onto an overhang, "Wolves!" he yelled, "Do not hate Zane! If I see as so much as a growl at him, I will kill you," Black Dragon savored the kill word. Then, there were howls of protest. But, they all quieted down when Black Dragon caught their eye.

Soon, the crowed had left and Zane was sitting alone with a female behind him. She was black like him, "Hello," she whispered. Zane sighed, "What do you want, Night?" he asked. Night only shook her head, "You," she whispered. Zane jumped back and ran out of the camp with Night barking his name. Zane shuddered and laid down where he stopped.

When he caught his breath, he started walking forward to the lake. When he arrived, he looked in the water to see his reflection. He was charming. His eyes where. Zane shuddered again and slapped the water and stalked off.

_Why am I doing this? My pack already hates me! Too bad it's for love._ Zane thought. He didn't know what to do. His pack already hated him. He didn't want to make it any worse but it wasn't his fault he fell in love. He sighed. He wasn't paying any attention to where he was going and he almost fell off of a sheer cliff. He looked down, glad that he hadn't fallen. He shook his head and turned around, towards the lake.

Zane arrived at the lake before the sun had set totally. It was a half moon. There where specks of clouds here and there. The sun made a pinkish purple color. Soon, it would be gone.

Zane lifted his ears to listen for Taylor. He was afraid that she wouldn't show because of Victor. _Victor won't be a problem any more._ Zane laid down, happily. He laid his head down on his paws and kept his ears pricked for any sound that might be from Taylor. He closed his heavy eye lids, trying to stay awake but it didn't work. Within minutes, he was asleep.

When he awoke, Taylor was prodding him with her forepaw, "Wake up!" she growled. He looked up. It was nearly midnight, once again, "Gosh! You'll never wake up!" Taylor shook her head, "I was half way afraid that you had died," Taylor admitted, "How dare you think such a thing!" Zane half barked half growled. Taylor closed her eyes, looking at his paws, "I'm sorry… I worry about you… And Victor," she made herself say the name. It hurt Zane to watch her, "He won't be a problem any more. He's dead," Zane sighed, looking at Taylor's glum face brighten, "You didn't kill him, did you?" Taylor asked, "Well… I didn't. My leader, Black Dragon did. He told Black Dragon about us but I talked Black Dragon out of it," Zane looked at Taylor. Her face was even more glummer, "Why are you still sad? He's gone," Zane told her. She looked up, her dark eyes cried tears, "He was my brother! He wouldn't tell dad! Ever!" Taylor gasped for air, "Taylor, I had no idea… Please… forgive me," Zane pleaded. Taylor looked up, her ears drawn back, "It's not your fault," she sobbed.

Zane looked at Taylor. He wanted to comfort her. For her to feel safe. He hated himself. He hated seeing Taylor liked this. He wanted the feeling to flee and never come back.

Zane licked Taylor's muzzle, "This'll work out. Trust me," he whispered into Taylor's ear. Taylor looked up at him, her eyes gleaming, "I promised. I'm going to keep you safe. It kills me to see you so sad," Zane told her. Taylor sighed, "I hate seeing you so sad too," Taylor licked his muzzle. Now, they laid beside each other, telling stories of happy times. Taylor was the one mostly speaking. They also spoke of funny times. Nothing sad or even mean intruded them this time.

Soon, the talking died down to nothing. They then fell asleep, side by side, happily. They hated leaving, so, they would stay until day break. No one really knew of the crick any way. At least that's what they thought.

The next day, they awoke to the sun and other wolves from Taylor's pack. Taylor looked up at them. She poked Zane awake. When he figured what the heck was going on, he shut up, "Ah, what do we have here Taylor?" it was a female wolf named Snowstorm. Taylor's sister, "Nothing, Snow, nothing," Taylor got up and herded them away. Taylor only looked back before walking forward again.

When Zane was out of sight, Taylor spun Snowstorm around, "What the heck do you think your doing?" Taylor growled, "Nothing! I only went out to look for you when I stumbled over to you! That's when I found you with the…. The scapegoat," the word flung out of Snowstorm's mouth like a whip, "How dare you!" Taylor jumped onto Snowstorm's tail. Snowstorm got out of the way and growled and jumped forward, Snowstorm's mouth meeting Taylor's scruff. Taylor then jumped forward, landing on Snowstorm's stomach. Taylor had pinned her sister, "If you tell dad or even mom about this, I'll kill you and know one will know!" Taylor growled, getting off of her sister and stalking forward into the camp.

When she got in, she saw her mother bound forward to her, "Oh, Taylor! Where have you been?" Midnight asked, "I went out hunting in the middle of night because I couldn't sleep. I came back empty handed and I couldn't find the scent home so, I stayed the night and waited for daylight," Taylor lied. She was very good at lying, "Wasn't it lonesome?" Midnight asked. Taylor shook her head, "Nope," she hadn't lied at that, "Oh, well, I'm just glad you're home!" Midnight exclaimed, licking her daughter's matted fur, "Mom!" Taylor took a step back, "I'm not a pup anymore," Taylor told her. Midnight nodded, "I know.. I'm not as young as I use to be… I'm sorry… I really missed you, Taylor! I missed you like I miss the sun in winter and the snow in summer!" Midnight almost yelped, "Mom, calm down. I'm alright, really! I'm fine. You need to calm down," Taylor looked at her mother. Midnight closed her eyes, sucking in a breath before nodding, "I know. I need to calm down… I'll be in the den if you need me… I love you," Midnight licked Taylor's head and walked off.

"So, you lied to mom?" it was Snowstorm, "If she knew, she would kill me and dad would exile me from the pack," Taylor looked at her sisters white fur. It had specks of dark, here and there but that was from mud, "I wonder if she would ever know," Snowstorm scraped her claws on the stone ground, "Like I said, If you tell her, I'm killing you," Taylor told her sister. Snowstorm only growled and walked out of camp. Taylor looked at her brother, Moon. He was a dusty brown wolf, "You really love him, don't you?" he asked. Taylor nodded, "Yes," she added, looking into his white eye. It was white because he has no sight in it, "I'll keep an eye on Snowstorm. I'll make sure she doesn't tell mom…" he told her, stretching after he got up, "Thanks Moon. You're a true brother," she licked his ear and he walked off.

That night, Moon had asked to come with to meet Zane. Taylor hadn't thought much about it and she agreed. When he arrived, Zane had started growling, "Zane, it's ok. He's my brother. He's the nicest wolf you'll probably meet in your whole life," Taylor assured him, "I'm Moon," Moon introduced himself with a dip of the head, "Zane," Taylor looked at them, her eyes moving back and forth between them. Then, Moon started to leave, "Bye Moon!" Taylor barked but Moon stopped, "Aren't you coming with, Taylor?" he asked. Taylor shook her head, "I come out every night to see Zane. I'm not about to stop now," right then, Black Dragon and Silent Moon came out from the bushes, "I'm sorry," Moon apologized, "You did this Moon?" Taylor asked, shocked. He nodded his head, "I new he was bad!" Zane muttered. Taylor looked at Zane, "I'm so sorry," she whispered, "I didn't think it would get this bad," she added, "No, I promised everything would be alright. I lied," Zane told Taylor.

Now, Zane stood in front of Taylor, guarding her. He would die for her safety. Of course he would, he was in love. Silent Moon and Black Dragon where growling, "How could you do this, Taylor?" Silent Moon growled, "I'm in love!" Taylor growled back, "Love. You can't use it in the past tense. Territories does not stop that love at all!" she growled, "Territory's don't mean anything to me now! Nothing!" she growled. She looked at Zane, "Love is more important," she whispered it so softly that Zane hardly heard her.

"Stop this nonsense!" Silent Moon howled. Taylor looked at Zane, "Go," he nodded and he jumped the crick back over to Black Dragon. Taylor walked over to her father, "For now, I will not punish you," he said. _For now_. Taylor thought _For now._

The next night, Taylor already missed Zane. Winter had noticed and asked what happened but Taylor only acted as if she didn't hear anything. Taylor hadn't talked or eaten all day. Winter knew that she was depressed. All that Taylor would do was walk around camp, staring into nothingness. It hurt Winter to see her best friend like that. Now, you could see her ribs. Her head was always low. Her paws always dragging. And her fur always tangled and matted. Everyone had begun to notice. Even Silent Moon who had been avoiding her ever sense then.

One night, Midnight walked over to Taylor, "Taylor, you must stop acting like this. Why must you?" Midnight asked. Taylor only looked the other way at the setting sun. It was a full moon tonight. That's when Winter walked up to her, "You've got to' go," Winter said. Taylor looked up, nodded and walked out of camp, her eyes fixed on nothing.

Chapter 3:

Faded Love

When Taylor got to the crick, she hadn't noticed that she was heading that way. That was when she ran into a black shape. When Taylor looked up, she noticed the white throat. It was Zane! Taylor's eyes brightened. As did Zane's. When she looked in his eyes, he started saying something but stopped, "I've missed you too," Taylor looked at him, tear drops falling from her eyes, "I've missed you too," Zane replied looking at her.

Then, out came Winter. Taylor growled, "Why'd you follow me?" she barked, "I… I came to make sure that you were ok!" Winter said, "I don't believe you," Taylor growled. Zane stood, looking at the two friends fight. He felt as if this was his fault, "Why wouldn't you? You're my best friend!" Winter looked at Taylor, then at Zane, "Is this him?" she finally asked. Taylor nodded. Winter walked up to him, blinking her bright green eyes, "So you're the famous Zane I've been hearing about?" Winter looked at his black fur as he nodded, "Yes. You must be Winter then," he looked at Taylor who nodded, with her neck fur bristling, "You might want to leave," he told Winter, "Why?" Winter asked, "Because Taylor doesn't trust anyone except me. I can see it in her eyes," Zane whispered. Winter nodded, "She's kept to herself. I'll go," Winter nodded understanding as she walked away.

"How can you trust her?" Taylor barked, "Why not?" Zane asked, laying down, "She… She could have brought the leaders again!" Taylor protested, "Taylor! You're getting paranoid! Look at me! Nothing's going to get us here. Nothing," Taylor looked into his eyes of ice and it calmed her down, "I've just been so alone lately… I've felt like I'm in another pack ever sense they found out… I'm sorry!" she whispered, rubbing her flank against his. After they, they laid beside each other, their body's touching each other, seeking comfort.

The next morning, Taylor found herself in the cave. She stretched and noticed that she was where she had been the day she met Zane. She thought it was odd but she started out of the camp.

When she got to the lake, she saw Zane as he had been the first time she met him. She walked up to him, _Was it all a dream?_ she thought. When she got to him, he looked up with a wolfish smile and tackled her into the water. Taylor jumped up, gasping for air, "Was it all a dream?" Taylor asked. Zane nodded, "But it doesn't have to be," he said, tackling her once again.


End file.
